And She Is Mine
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For Jeffismyhero1217* "What's so great about her' the new girl sneered. It didn't matter, she was his and that's all that mattered. Styles/OC


_**And She is Mine.**_

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N: This popped into my head the other day when I was walking into work. I only own Ashton Reso if she gets mentioned. Tessa belongs to Jeffismyhero1217. Flashback are in italics. **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_Man, I don't know why you are moping around again." Christopher Daniels stated turning to look at his best friend while they were sitting in the Christian Coalition locker room. "AJ! For the love of god, freaking snap out it!" Ashton Reso stated as she came out of where she was changing for their match. "But Ajay." "Don't but Ajay, me Jones. Jay will kick your ass if anything happens to me during our match." Ashton stated. "I know. I know." AJ stated. _

"_Jay, don't you dare start anything." Ashton stated looking at her big brother. "What Ajay? I don't know what you are talking about." Jay stated looking at his baby sister. "God damn it Jay, you know what I am talking about. Stop being such an asshole." Ashton said before she went off to go greet, AJ's and her opposition that night in her own boyfriend Chris Sabin and one of her best friends Tessa Chandler. "Whoa! Sugar, what's wrong?" Tessa asked as Ashton buried her face into her boyfriend's chest. "Oh let's just say my brother is being himself. And he is going to wind up hurting one of his best friends." Ashton stated. _

_AJ watched how easily Tessa got along with the other members of the Christian Coalition. He was almost jealous of the way they interacted. He could tell Ashton was jealous of the budding relationship between her brother and Tessa. He was too. He stopped her before they went out of the tunnel. "Ajay are you okay?' he asked. 'I am fine.' Ashton answered. 'Don't lie Ajay, it's me here. You and I have a bound remember?" "I will talk to you later about it. If you tell me what's up with you deal?" Ashton asked. "Deal.' AJ answered. Later that night, AJ went to Ashton's apartment, there was no shocker that Chris Sabin was over, it was extremely rare that you would see those two without each other. "So what's up AJ?" Ashton asked. 'uh-uh no way we aren't starting with me. We are starting with you." AJ answered pointing at her. _

_"Fine." Ashton stated, "I am jealous of Jay spending so much time with Tessa. He doesn't even really talk to me anymore. If he does, it's Tessa this and Tessa that. I want my big brother back the one that freaked out when I became a wrestler the one that scared the hell out of Chris. I miss that brother, this one I don't like.' Ashton answered, "Now what's up Styles, tell Ajay what's going on.' '_

_I think I am in love Tessa." 'Allen say what?' Ashton asked her eyes going wide. "I think, I really and truly am falling in love with her." Ashton whistled and leaned against the couch, "Okay, I will handle Jay if he starts bugging you about or whatever." "Thanks Ajay.' "Your welcome AJ. Now get out of here. Go get some sleep.' Ashton stated hugging AJ. He laughed and left the apartment, all that matter to him now, was to compete with Jay to get Tessa's attention and love. _

AJ shook his head shaking away the memories of what happened that night, he looked down at Tessa who was sleeping next to him and smiled, how did he get so lucky and end up with her? He thought for sure she would end up with Jay after what happened when Ashton went up to Tampa and walked in on them having sex. He will never forget that day when Ashton stormed into the impact zone like a bat out of hell.

Completely ignoring her boyfriend and his best friend, her best friends. She went straight for him, and told him. She thought it was fair that she did it. He remembered hugging Ashton. He was the closet thing to Jay that she had on the roster. A lot had changed in those two years. Tessa snuggled closer to him. He smiled, he loved her, he really did. Something was bothering him about what happened earlier today, they had a run in with Jay and his new girlfriend Hannah. "_I can see why you dumped her skanky ass, Jay, she isn't even pretty. And what is her problem." _Hannah had said.

None of them had an answer for it. AJ knew the answer now Tessa may be down home and country. She may wear her jeans a little tight, she may swear, she may drink, she maybe a little crazy, but one thing was clear, she was his and that was all that matter.

A/N: Eh, yeah, I don't know I think it sounded better in my head.


End file.
